


Oh, Blessed Follower! Do Not Stray!

by decadentbynature



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Cum Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Sounding, Triple Penetration, Werewolves, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Vincent is happily adjusting to his life as Enki's worshipper when the God suddenly announces that he has to leave him for a while. After fucking him long and hard enough to leave the imprint of his cock on Vincent's insides, Enki departs. Vincent is fine for the first couple of hours but, before long, that itch, the need begins to gnaw at him. Desperate for some relief, he turns to some of the occupants of this strange world to see if their cocks can give him the same amount of pleasure that Enki's can.
Relationships: Vincent Brooks/Enki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	Oh, Blessed Follower! Do Not Stray!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).



> This is a direct sequel to 'The Blessed Geme' and is for kattastic99!   
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

His belly was so warm and pleasantly heavy. Blinking blearily in the bright light of the early morning sun, Vincent gazed, unfocused and hazy, up at the intricately painted ceiling for a moment as his mind slowly adjusted to suddenly being awake. It was truly something indescribable…waking up to feeling beyond incredible, his body squealing with orgasmic pleasure as the slender form between his legs moved in smooth, graceful motions. Warmth enveloped him, coming from both the inside and outside, wrapping him up in a cocoon of blissful peace. Something was leaking at a steady rate out of the corner of his mouth. Judging from the delicious taste playing across his tongue, the sublime thickness of the fluid and the heaviness of his stomach, he immediately had a good idea of what it was. His vision sharpened, bringing in a sight that made his breath catch. Enki, his beautiful, gorgeous God, hovered over him, a small smile on his handsome face. Large, hot hands were wrapped lightly around the curve of Vincent’s hip. That wonderful warmth inside of him was coming from Enki’s massive cock buried balls deep in his ass. His stomach was already engorged with cum, bulging out in a large curve. In his own cock was the familiar sensation of a long, thin rod, pushed deep into his urethra, keeping his orgasm at bay. It pushed at the base of his balls, begging to be let free. 

“Finally awake.” Enki murmured teasingly; his svelte voice laced with loving fondness. Pausing in his strong thrusts, he leaned down to capture Vincent’s mouth in a sweet, thorough kiss that left him breathless. He hungrily pushed back into the kiss, moaning in elated delight when a talented, delicious tasting tongue slipped between his lips, spreading a flavor that he could never get enough of. He sucked hungrily on that tongue, pulling in even more of that taste. Enki chuckled low in his throat, the sound a rumble that made his heart do a somersault. Pulling back with a harsh breath, laughing once again when Vincent whined in disappointment, his pink tongue flickered out to gather up Vincent’s taste from his lips, “Took you long enough, my pet. While this hole feels as amazing as always, I missed seeing your beautiful expressions.”

“M-my apologizes!” Vincent gasped wetly, rolling his hips slightly to grind that blissful length against his spasming insides, sending a blasting explosion of pleasure rocketing up from the base of his very full belly. This was a rare treat – Enki usually waited until he was awake before they started! Throwing his arms around Enki’s broad shoulders, he greedily swept his hands everywhere he could reach, worshipping every inch of that smooth, tanned, hot skin. Sweat clung to his palms. With an excited pant, he pushed up as best he could to drag his tongue up the center of Enki’s chest, gathering up the salty taste. He wanted to beg him to move, to fuck him until he passed out, to be released from the maddening pleasure pushing at the base of his cock but he had selfishly forced him to wait. There needed to recompense for that before he could ask for anything. 

“Are you just going to say sorry or will you show me that you’re sorry?” Enki nuzzled the side of his head, his dark eyes gleaming with amusement. One of his large hands traveled up to pinch his nipple between two long, slender fingers. The other slid down to teasingly tug on the tip of the sounding rod. His cock twitched violently. An explosion of tingles raced out across the surface of his skin. Moaning loudly, he writhed underneath Enki’s touch. His back arched, pushing his chest into Enki’s hand. His balls were beginning to ache. 

Dragging his hot tongue over Vincent’s other nipple, Enki cooed, “So ashamed that you can’t speak, my love?” He nipped at the hardened bud, wrenching another sharp moan out of Vincent, “Answer me.”

Oh, he fully intended to show his beautiful, wonderful God that he was sorry, but it was so hard to respond when he was playing with him like that! Gathering up all of his strength – which wasn’t easy with that incredible length twitching and pulsing inside of him – Vincent clumsily managed to push Enki down onto his back. It wasn’t easy with his stomach so full of cum. Thankfully, Enki decided to be merciful and let Vincent navigate him into place without any fuss. The teasing smirk on his face threatened to completely unravel his self-control but a long time of being trained had taught him how to handle himself, which was good since the sensation of Enki’s cock shifting inside of him as he moved as another blow to his mental strength. Sweaty hair hung in his face. Every inch of his body was burning with scalding heat. His cock was throbbing so hard, it was painful. He wanted to cum so badly but the thought of begging for the rod to be removed didn’t cross his mind. Right now, Enki’s pleasure was all that mattered. 

Bracing his hands on Enki’s chest, Vincent sucked in a shuddery breath to calm himself (as best he could) then slowly started to lower his hips. Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, his head fell back, a high-pitched whine leaking out of his throat. He didn’t stop until the plush globes of his ass were pressed firmly to Enki’s pubic bone. Gasping raggedly, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth, his face burning with cosmic heat, he raised his head with considerable difficulty to look down at his beautiful God. A pulse of ecstatic, nearly deranged pleasure nearly sent him into a frenzy at the sight of Enki’s flushed, pleased expression. 

Hot, large hands landed on his hips, not moving him, just touching. Vincent’s stomach bulged out, reshaped by the mass of Enki’s monstrous cock. Giggling with naked delight, he reached down to gently squeeze the bulge. His body remaking itself to accommodate Enki’s massive girth was a sight that was never going to get old. It felt so good. His ass, his belly…both were so incredibly full. It was a sensation that was unlike any other. This warmth, this pleasure, it entirely consumed him, leaving no room for anything else. Sadness? Anger? Guilt? Even if he did have use for any of that nonsense, there was simply nowhere for it to coexist alongside this ecstasy. Enki’s cock destroyed all of that, leaving him only with bliss. 

“Are you just going to sit there and tease me, my pet?” Enki asked, the tiniest hint of impatience in his smooth voice. Bright eyes, burning with lust and want, bore through him, holding him captive. 

“M…my apologizes…” Vincent mumbled, “It just feels so good…I’ll get-“

“It feels good?” Enki cooed, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the sleek curve of Vincent’s hips, “Do you want more?”

Vincent laughed softly, “Always…”

“Then move.” Enki commanded in a low voice, sliding his hand around to give Vincent’s ass a little slap. 

“Yes-!” Vincent cried out. Panting rapidly, he leaned back, pressing his hands against the mattress to give himself better leverage. He quickly rearranged himself so his feet were tucked up to Enki’s sides, giving him the freedom of movement to begin furiously bucking his hips. Pulling himself all the way up so only the head was inside, he slammed back down with enough force to make the bed rock. His engorged belly bounced with every thrust. The shape of Enki’s cock could practically be seen, even through the heavy droop of his stomach. When he first became Enki’s, this kind of motion was incredibly hard on his body. He hadn’t realized just how out of shape he was until he was required to start taking part in sex acts that could be athletic sports. Now, though, this was something he could do all day. His muscles sung in rapturous delight as the immense pleasure of fucking himself on Enki’s cock kept his energy level at a constant high. 

Faster-! He needed to go faster-! Curling his fingers into the blankets, he let his head fall back, ignoring the strain that put on his neck and determinedly ramped the speed up even further. Good-! Good-! It felt so good-! The prominent veins of Enki’s dick scraped along the sensitive walls of his ass. Every plunge brought the head slamming against the base of his belly, sending an odd but pleasant wave of tension rolling through his muscles. Sweat rolled in fat droplets down his forehead, back and chest. Was this good? Was he going fast enough? Did Enki feel good as well? It was impossible for him to see his face in this position but going off the fact that his cock had swelled up even bigger, stretching him open even further, he was going to assume that the answer to those questions was a resounding yes. The thought made him shudder violently, nearly causing his arms to collapse on him. His own pleasure was amazing but knowing that his God was feeling good as well was so much better. He could entirely exist off that giddiness. 

Suddenly, a powerful hand clamped down on the back of his neck. With a gasping yelp, Vincent found himself being yanked up then smooshed face down onto the mattress. His ass was wrenched up into the air. Wet heat pressed to him. Enki kept one hand on his neck, holding him in place, while the other curled around his hip with bruising strength. He felt, more than saw, him lean down. Warm breath, smelling of spices and sweetness, brushed against his ear, making him shiver. A hot tongue flicked out to lap against the shell, leaving behind a tingling wetness. 

“Such a good boy.” Enki cooed directly into his ear. The words pierced through the golden fog hanging over his mind, bringing with them a fresh squeal of happiness. Tears sprang to his eyes. Praised-! He was being praised-! He was a good boy! Vincent moaned softly, pushing back against Enki, adoring the sensation of his weight resting on top of him. Sometimes, he longed to be crushed by him – not just held down but entirely compacted underneath that gorgeous body. He longed to feel like their bodies were being smooshed together, becoming one entity rather than two separate ones. He wanted to be entirely taken in by his God…devoured, consumed, eaten up until every bit of him belonged completely to Enki. Maybe one day but for now, he was more than satisfied with being pressed down into the mattress, his stomach groaning as the semen, with nowhere else to go, bubbled up out of his mouth, dribbling in thick streams down his chin. 

Nuzzling the side of his head, Enki murmured, “You did so well. I forgive you for making me wait. You know I can never remain cross with you for long. Not when you’re so cute.”

Straightening back up, his large hand trailing up Vincent’s back, leaving a trail of burning tingling, to his ass, where it firmly groped at one of the plump cheeks, Enki offered a lazy smirk, “Now, how about I reward you for being such a good boy?”

“Please…” Vincent whined needily, wiggling his hips a little to, hopefully, entice Enki to move, “Please, please, please-!”

“Please what, my pet?” Enki murmured, the blazing heat burning in his eyes glowing even hotter. The tips of his fingers roamed over Vincent’s ass, teasing him, driving him crazy. 

“Fuck me-!” Vincent gasped, “Fuck me! Fuck me! Use your big, strong cock and cum even more inside me! I wanna make you cum more-! Please-!”

He felt Enki shudder and the sensation heightened the elated frenzy. Even though he hadn’t been given permission, he began to move just a little bit, swaying back and forth on his knees, subtly fucking himself on the thick rod of meat that he wanted so badly. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew he should wait but…but…he wanted his reward! He couldn’t wait any longer. It felt amazing to use that beautiful cock like a dildo but there was nothing that compared to Enki using his hole like it was just a toy to get him off. To his relief, Enki chuckled – a low, raspy sound that made him giggle as well – and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to the nape of his neck. 

“So eager…” He breathed against Vincent’s skin, “But I’m the same…I can’t wait any longer…!”

Enki straightened back up, clamping down even harder on Vincent’s hips. With a strangled groan, he slammed his hips forward, driving his cock deep into his insides. Vincent squealed in rapturous delight, a blast of dizzying pleasure sending him straight to that precipice. Cum-! He wanted to cum-! His cock hurt-! It felt like his balls were about to burst! A tight ball of heat and pressure pulsed in the base of his stomach. No more-! Cum-! He wanted to cum already-!. Blunt nails dug into his skin, leaving half-moon indents. Fat droplets of sweat coursed down his face to fall from the cliff of his jaw. Enki’s large hands were two burning spots of brilliant blue fire, scorching him. Those hands easily held him still, keeping him in place as he ruthlessly pounded into him. The thrusts were hard and fast, always allowing near half his monstrous length to remain inside. 

“Please-!” Vincent howled, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please-! Please-!”

“What are you begging for, my love?” Enki panted, his voice rough and oozing with desire. 

“Cum-! Please…please let me-!”

There came a booming laugh from behind him, followed by another kiss to the nape of his neck, “Oh, my little pet, you’re so good. Here…let me give you the relief you’ve earned.”

A hot, calloused palm brushed against the head of his cock. Without warning, Enki tugged the sounding rod free from his cock. Despite the obstruction being removed, he didn’t cum. Pleasure rushed down to his cock, but it still clung to that precipice, waiting for that one last push. A sharp cry rippled out of his throat when Enki firmly wrapped his large hand around his pulsing, twitching cock. He bucked hard, driving his length through that tight ring of fingers. Warm, smooth lips pressed to his ear. 

“Cum.” Enki breathed, that single word piercing through his mind like an arrow. 

Vincent shuddered violently, his limbs twitching. His eyes rolled back in his head. Tongue hanging lewdly out of his mouth, he screamed shrilly as he came, spraying a thick mess of white all over the blankets. Enki laughed, a boom of thunder that rumbled through his bones, making his body vibrate. Teeth chomped down onto his shoulder, digging deep into the flesh – there would be a fresh bruise there soon. The sensation of pressure and pain, combined with Enki’s frenzied pace as he fucked him raw, drove the pleasure of his orgasm higher and higher until it felt as though he was going to crack. Slamming his hips back to meet Enki’s thrusts, forcing his cock in even deeper. More-! More-! He wanted even more-! A powerful hand grabbed hold of his shoulder, roughly throwing him over onto his back. The world was a blur of motion then there was a flash of gold. Warm, smooth lips claimed his mouth in a possessive kiss. Vincent hungrily kissed back, playfully nipping at Enki’s lower lip, earning himself a pleased chuckle. 

“You’ve become so bold since you first came here.” Enki murmured, brushing his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

“Is that bad?” Vincent asked, pressing sloppy kisses everywhere he could reach. 

“Not at all.” Enki gently cupped his burning hot cheek, smiling softly. “Become even more bold. I want you to show me everything you’re capable of when you’ve lost all of your restraint.”

Vincent giggled, “I’ll work hard to impress you.”

“I know you will. You always do.” Enki smiled even more broadly, then straightened. Large, hot hands slid down to slip underneath Vincent’s trembling knees. Pushing them up and open, giving him better access, he started to move again. Only, this time, it was slow, steady – a rhythmic pumping of his hips that resulted in shallow thrusts, keeping his dick almost completely buried inside his spasming ass. The result was a powerful blast of pleasure as his insides were stirred up by that wickedly massive length. Panting raggedly, he clung to Enki’s broad back, bucking his hips in time with his thrusts. While the pace wasn’t nearly as fast as he would have wanted, the sensation of those prominent veins grinding against him more than made up for it. 

In no time at all, he was cumming again, screaming to the multicolored heavens as he sprayed another coat of white all over his chest and stomach. Enki continued to move, stirring him up, messing him up, ramping that pleasure up further and further until he was sobbing in ecstasy. Drool and semen dribbled out of his mouth. His vision was a blur of colors, made hazy by tears. Digging his blunt nails into Enki’s smooth, hot, sweat coated skin, Vincent held on for dear life as he continued to move, picking the speed up when he reached the tail end of his orgasm. Releasing his legs, Enki braced his hands on either side of Vincent’s heaving chest. Sweat dropped off the sharp line of his jaw to fall onto his skin. The new position put more pressure on his engorged stomach, pushing out more of the cum trapped inside him. It was starting to get uncomfortable but in the best way possible. 

More…more, more, more! He wanted to be stuffed even more full! He wanted Enki to fill him up until he popped! Judging from the increased pace of Enki’s breath, it was obvious he wouldn’t have to wait that much longer until he got a step closer to that dream. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Enki slammed his hips forward, completely sheathing his monstrous rod inside of him. With a growling moan, he lurched down to bite down onto the tender flesh of Vincent’s shoulder. A spasm of pain flashed out from where his teeth were digging into his skin, followed by an even bigger shriek of pleasure. His hips strained off the bed, violently quaking. Inside, Enki’s cock swelled up even bigger, forcing his hole to stretch, then after a couple of twitches, a torrent of sticky, thick cum flooded into him. 

Vincent made no sound as he came. The chords in his neck stood out prominently. His eyes rolled back into his head. His mouth stretched open in a silent scream. Pain and pleasure all mixed together into one cacophony of sensation that left him feeling as though the soul had just been sucked straight out of him. He wasn’t given any time to recover before Enki started to move again. It was with the first thrust that he found his voice. Screaming shamelessly, his mouth twisted into a grin of naked delight, his eyes alight with lust and want and love, Vincent took enough of Enki’s seed that when the God finally came to a halt, panting heavily, his slender body coated in glistening sweat, a sweet, satisfied smile stretched across his handsome face, there was a fountain of it pouring out of his mouth at a steady rate. It bubbled up out of his throat, making it a little hard to breathe. 

Pushing two fingers between Vincent’s lips, his cum pushing out between them, smiling even more widely when he immediately began to hungrily suck on them, Enki murmured, “Still unable to keep it all inside. I’ll just have to train you even harder.”

Vincent moaned excitedly, lightly chewing on those slender digits, loving the sensation of them between his teeth. He wanted nothing more than for his beautiful God to train him until long after he had passed out from excessive ecstasy. It bothered him as well that his traitorous stomach stubbornly refused to hold everything that Enki had to offer. Hopefully, one day, he’ll be stretched out enough that he’d be able to keep everything inside. Considering how good Enki was at training him, that was something he wasn’t worried that much about. This troublesome human body would fully submit to him one day, allowing him to be shaped and molded exactly how his God wished for him to be. 

“Now,” Enki sighed, “I have some bad news.”

“Hm?” Vincent hummed worried, cocking his head slightly. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout when Enki slipped his fingers, earning himself a fond chuckle. 

“There is some business that I must take care of so I must leave you for a short while.”

“No…” Vincent whined, curling his fingers around Enki’s upper arms. Anything but that! He hadn’t been left alone once since coming here. He didn’t even know if he could stand it! 

“I’m sorry.” Enki murmured, leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I promise, I won’t be gone for long. Can you stay here and be a good boy for me?”

Another whine rose to his lips but he bit it back. He really didn’t want Enki to go but nodded stiffly nonetheless. Sure, he could do this, no problem. After all, he couldn’t really expect Enki to be with him all the time. At some point, he was going to have to go off to do Godly things so this was a good start to getting himself used to Enki not being here. Still, the thought did make his stomach clench uncomfortably. Enki smiled gently. One of his large hands slipped down to wrap around the back of his neck. Gently tugging him up, Enki pressed his lips to Vincent’s in what began as a sweet, thorough kiss but quickly evolved into something harder, rougher. A hot, long tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Vincent shuddered, letting out a gurgling moan when it shoved its way in even further, slipping down into his throat to rub playful at the sensitive linings. Moaning loudly, his eyes fluttering shut, Vincent sucked on Enki’s tongue like he sucked on his cock. The taste was incredible, sending a fresh bolt of tingly heat down to his half-hard dick. 

Laughing low in his throat, Enki pulled away with a soft groan, “You’re not making it easy to leave.”

“Then don’t…” Vincent gasped, reaching up to try to pull him back into a kiss. To his disappointment, Enki pulled away with a sigh. Grabbing one of his significantly smaller hands, he brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“I’ll be back by the end of the day. So,” Enki leaned down for another quick kiss, “be good, alright?”

-

The first couple of hours (or what he assumed was hours – it was hard to tell the passage of time here) were fine. He lounged peacefully in bed, slipping in and out of sleep. When he was awake, he happily played with the cum dribbling out of his mouth and ass – smearing it all over his skin, sucking it off his fingers, That kept him entertained for a while but a familiar itch, a tingling need began to pulse at the base of his spine. He tried fingering himself, using one of the many toys Enki left behind and even just straight sleeping. Nothing worked, driving him out of the bedroom in a different attempt to distract him from that itch. Wandering the halls, leaving a trail of cum, he wasn’t really doing anything in particular, just looking around somewhere he hadn’t actually seen that much of. Despite having been here for a while, the only two places he had been was Enki’s bedroom and the barn where Enki’s pet wolves lived. His cock twitched excitedly at the thought of the wolves. He hadn’t seen them in a while. Enki had been especially greedy for a while now – not that Vincent was complaining. He loved it when his beautiful God was voracious. 

Vincent rounded a corner, not really paying attention to where he was going – only to bump into something solid and warm. Jumping backwards, yelping in surprise, Vincent’s eyes widened. Standing in front of him was a person! Tall and slender with olive toned skin, black hair that hung in a loose braid and oddly colored eyes, the man looked vaguely similar to Enki. His first thought was that they might be related but a closer look revealed features that were too smooth, too soft. If not related, then, at least, the same race. The man was naked from the waist up, wearing only a loose pair of tunic trousers. A thick rope was wrapped around his hips, keeping the pants in place. What was immediately noticeable was that he was gorgeous. Not as beautiful as Enki but a close second. If he was in the world Vincent had left behind, he would have easily been a model; someone he probably would have been intensely jealous of. Now, he looked at him with lust tinted wonder. 

Those big hands…how would they feel grasping onto his ass as this man pounded into him with enough intensity to send him jolting forward with every thrust? Vincent found his eyes drifting down to the loose trousers hanging tantalizing from perfect hips. The dip of his pelvic bone was on beautiful display. A vibrant image of dragging his tongue down those impeccable pecs until he found what was hiding underneath that billowy fabric that left everything to the imagination. Was he big? Judging from the size of the man overall, he would have to guess so. He towered over Vincent – still not as big as Enki but…

Vincent gave his head a little shake in an attempt to clear it. What was he doing right now? This dude had just come out of nowhere. Why was he thinking about getting fucked by him? Blinking rapidly, Vincent offered a small smile and darted out of the way. Had there always been other people here? He wracked the few memories he had of walking through the castle – had he seen anyone? No, he was fairly certain that he hadn’t. He would have remembered someone as pretty as him. So, where did this man come from? What was he doing here? A servant? A soldier? Another worshipper?! That last one brought on a pang of jealously. He quickly bit it away, firmly telling himself to not be silly. If there were other worshippers, he would know about it. To his surprise, the man didn’t move. He watched Vincent with a small smile, his oddly colored eyes warm and welcoming. 

“Do you need anything, my lord?” The man asked, his voice a low, pleasant rasp. Vincent immediately loved the sound of it. He turned to fully face Vincent, taking a small step towards him. 

“Oh…uh, no, no…thank you.” Vincent stopped mid-step, acutely aware of how hot his face was. Unable to stop himself, he asked, “I’m sorry, who…who are you?”

“My name is inconsequential, my lord. I am simply here to serve.” The man bowed low, his black hair hanging in a sheet in front of his face. Vincent blinked hard in surprise. Oh well…that wasn’t what he expected. He wasn’t really someone that others should bow too. After all, he was just a humble worshipper – doing everything in his power to pleasure his beautiful, alluring God. 

Clearing his throat, his face growing even hotter, he sputtered, “Oh…right…right. So you, uh…work here?”

“I am in service to our benevolent God, Enki. As such, I am in service to you, our God’s beloved worshipper. Anything you ask of me,” the man stepped closer, his gaze flickering down to Vincent’s crotch, “I will gladly perform.”

A bolt of radiant heat rolled lazily down to his cock. He went from half-hard to fully erect in the blink of an eye. It took a lot of self-control to not giggle like an idiot, enticing this bold man to go ahead and show him just how devoted he was. Taking a step back, his heart thudding wildly, that ravenous itch becoming even stronger as the man closed in, a greedy gleam appearing in his oddly colored eyes, Vincent distantly wondered if this was some kind of test Enki had left for him? Was his devotion being tested? Was this a trial he had to undertake to proof just how zealous of a worshipper he was? He certainly felt like he was being tested right now. 

The hallway was somewhat cool but the moment that gaze slid shamelessly down to his throbbing, twitching cock, his body might as well had been on fire. A familiar dizziness grabbed hold of him, nearly sending him stumbling into the nearby wall. Sweat popped up in fat droplets on his forehead, soaking the locks of hair, causing them to cling to his skin. Vincent laughed nervously, a wobbly shaking plaguging his knees. Fuck, this was bad – he was starving! His ass was desperately itching, longing to be filled up by a strong, thick rod of meat. When was Enki going to return? He didn’t know how much longer her could remain strong, especially in the face of someone so gorgeous openly teasing him. 

Pulling in a shaky breath, he took another step away, only for his back to find the smooth stretch of wall. Jolting in surprise, he glanced behind him to affirm that yes, there was a wall there. When he looked back, he gasped softly. The man was directly in front of him, close enough that Vincent would hardly have to extend his arm to touch that sculpted chest. Wearing a small, knowing smile, those oddly colored eyes blazing with heat, the man’s face was dangerously close. The scent of spices and grass permeated the startled breath he sucked in. Dizzy from desire, his head heavy with fog, Vincent stupidly exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, “That’s…uh…that’s cool, good to know there’s someone to call on if, um, you know, I need som-!”

His ramble was cut off when the man reached forward to sweetly stroke Vincent’s cock. Moaning sharply, his hips bucking forward to rub his length against the man’s warm, calloused fingers, Vincent shivered when he laughed – a pleased sound that rumbled through his head like a crack of glorious thunder. Panting heavily, his vision already blurry, the need so intense by that point that he felt as though he might cry if he didn’t get some relief soon, Vincent was in no condition to resist the man when he swooped down, gathered him up into his arms and crushed him to a powerful chest. Grinning widely, showing off two rows of perfect white teeth, he darted down the hallway with a dancer’s ease. To Vincent’s surprise, he slipped behind a decorative rug that hung on the wall. Instead of running straight into said wall, Vincent found himself in a dimly lit hallway. The man was moving too fast to get any precise details but he did spot several other openings, all leading to other hallways. 

There was an entire passage system built behind the walls. Was this why he hadn’t seen the man or anyone else before? Before he had time to give the thought any attention, the man burst out into a large, circular room. Vincent’s first guess upon seeing it was a bathhouse of some sort. Pools of crystal-clear water were carved into the smooth grey floor. Waterfalls cascaded down from artificially made geysers. Sounds of splashing, trickling and gushing filled the room. Lounging in various stages of relaxation was a numerous group of men who looked like the one holding him. Vincent’s jaw fell open. He momentarily forgot the lust gnawing at the corners of his best in lieu of shock. Where…where had all of them come from?! There was so many! His head swiveled around. There had to be over 60 men in here! How the fuck had he missed them?! Dozens of heads swung around to gaze curiously at them as they entered. All talk ceased as the man proudly walked further in. Once the group saw him, the atmosphere changed from mildly interested to enraptured. Several jumped to their feet, rushing over to surround the man, talking quickly in a language Vincent couldn’t understand. Judging from their tone, it seemed everyone was just as excited about his presence as the man holding him was. 

The man responded back in the same language, smiling widely as he carried Vincent over to a circular indent in the floor. The floor was lined with a velvety cushion. Pillows were stacked high around the edges. Lowering him down, the man gestured for the others to join them. They crowded around, chattering excitedly with one another, their greedy gazes roaming over Vincent’s naked body. Swallowing hard, Vincent looked around at him, taking in their gorgeously defined bodies, their handsome faces and, most importantly, the plethora of cocks bared to the warm, moist air. He didn’t see a single softie anywhere he looked. All of them were rock hard and doing nothing to hide it. Several were even beginning to jerk off, slowly stroking their lengths as they devoured him with their eyes. His hole twitched desperately, squealing out to be filled. Dragging his tongue over his lips, acutely aware of how their eyes followed the moment, Vincent hesitated for just a moment – what if this was a test? What if Enki became angry with him for allowing someone other than him fuck him? 

A large, hot, calloused hand rested on his thigh, sending a shiver racing through his body. The man who carried him into the bathhouse knelt down beside him. Moving in closer, he brought those firm, smooth lips to Vincent’s ear. Warm breath brushed along his skin, bringing on a wave of goosebumps. He gasped lightly, squirming as his cock throbbed, desperate to be touched. A murmur of excitement rushed through the crowd. The men surrounded him shifted and fidgeted, their gazes darting between the man and Vincent, clearly waiting for some kind of indication that they could swoop in. 

“Such a cruel master.” The man said, his voice a low, sultry purr. “Leaving his devote, adorable worshipper all alone.”

His large hand slid up further, getting tantalizing close to his cock. Vincent inhaled sharply. The need was becoming unbearable now. Desperation was starting to take its vicious toll on his self-control. Touched…he wanted to be touched, fucked, dominated already! He…he didn’t know if he could wait until Enki returned. This…it should be alright, right? Enki wouldn’t want him to suffer, right? And he was suffering. The heat was burning him up from the inside out. His cock was starting to ache terribly. Precum dribbled out the slit, dropping down to create little wet spots on the cushion. He was losing his mind here! Surely…Enki…he wouldn’t mind if he relieved himself just a little, right? If not, he’ll be a whiny wreck by the time he returned! He didn’t want to have to burden his beautiful God the moment he got back. So…it made sense that he let these servants do as they wish…right?

“Let us help you.” The man whispered into his ear, his hand just centimeters away from Vincent’s cock. “Let us serve you.”

The word came out without thought. He needed it…he needed it so badly, he didn’t care about the consequences anymore! Panting shallowly, his vision swimming, burning with a dizzy feverishness, Vincent gasped, “Yes…”

He was on his back before he had time to register he was moving. A large mass pushed between his legs, gently spreading them open. The man, his face flushed bright red, his oddly colored eyes hazy with lust, smiled sweetly down at him. Finally, that teasing hand wrapped around his dick, giving it a playful pump. Vincent cried out wetly, his hips bucking to drive his cock through the tight ring of calloused fingers. Suddenly, he was surrounded. Large, strong hands grabbed hold of his own, leading him to long, thick, scalding hot lengths. He wrapped his fingers around them, relishing in the sharp moans the servants let out as he began to furiously stroke them. There came a thud as another servant dropped to his knees behind his head – one on either side. Gentle, nimble fingers slipped underneath his jaw, tilting it back. He came face to face with an absolutely gorgeous cock. 

Thrumming with excitement, Vincent stretched his mouth open wide. A shameless squeal of delight rippled out of him when the servant, without any hint of hesitation, shoved his cock inside. It was huge! Not nearly as big as Enki’s (which he could barely fit in his mouth) but still more than enough to stretch his jaw to an uncomfortable position. Pleasure pounded through his veins. He hungrily sucked on the fat length, rubbing his tongue teasingly against the veiny underside. Overhead, the servant moaned deliciously. Resting his hands on Vincent’s chest, he started with a slow, steady rhythm that he gradually built up as Vincent sensed, rather than saw, others pushing in even closer. Something very hot, very big and very hot pushed insistently to his twitching hole. Vincent’s eyes flew open. He spread his legs open even wider in an obvious invitation, wanting nothing more to convey the thought chanting on repeat in his head, ‘Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!’. 

He heard the man chuckle – a pleased sound that made his heart sing – then he slammed his hips forward, driving a massive dick inside of him. The walls of his ass gleefully sucked it in, stretching without any complaint. An electric bolt of pleasure rolled up his spine, slamming into his mind with enough strength to leave him reeling but…he didn’t cum. His cock violently twitched, spraying precum everywhere. Boiling pressure pushed against the back of his balls, an unbearable, infuriating sensation that made him want to scream. It was right there! He was almost there! If this was Enki, he would have cum right away! Maybe…he just needed a little bit more. Hot hands clamped down on the curve of his hips, holding him firmly in place as the man started to pound into him. His ass howled in delight, sucking and clamping on the invading cock, urging it in even deeper. 

But…it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t big enough, it wasn’t thick enough…it wasn’t Enki’s. While it did feel amazing to finally be filled up, there was something so significant missing that he immediately knew that he wasn’t going to be getting the relief he so desperately needed. Vincent roughly shoved that thought away. Focusing all of his attention on the length stirring up his insides, he sucked even harder on the cock in his mouth. Salty precum slid down his throat. The servants talked softly all around him, still in that language he couldn’t understand. Judging from the tone of their voices, it sounded like they were commenting on him. A large hand brushed across his nipple. When that got a loud moan out of him, it doubled back, taking the hard nub between two fingers to give it a hard pinch. More hands roamed all over his body, touching every part of him, leaving tingling trails wherever those calloused palms traveled. 

The cock in his mouth swelled up even bigger then a flood of salty cum was pouring down his throat. Vincent winced a little at the strong, bitter taste. Even their jizz was incomparable to Enki’s. Still, he swallowed it all down. There was no time to catch his breath – the moment one servant pulled away, he was replaced with another. A fresh cock shoved its way into his mouth, setting a harsh pace right from the get-go. This one managed to get an even bigger, brighter burst of heat that brought on a bloom of hope that he might be able to cum but before he could get too optimistic, the servant came with a strangled moan. Laughter echoed through the bath chamber. The others appeared to be mocking him for cumming so quickly. The servant responded something indignantly. He was pushed away so someone else could take his place. Inside Vincent’s ass, the man’s cock was a piston of heat, slamming into him with enough force to impale him even further on the thick rod in his mouth. 

It felt incredible! The man was hitting all of his sweet spots with defined ease. Blasts of radiant pleasure shocked their way through his body, quickly overloading his nerves until all he could feel was that intense buzzing. But he…he still couldn’t cum! His brewing orgasm pressed harder and harder to the back of his balls. Sharp pain stung his cock, bringing tears to his eyes. This…it was torture! Blowing out a hard breath through his nose, Vincent tried to pull his hands away from one of the cocks currently thrusting through his tight ring of fingers, but the servant grabbed his wrist, keeping his hand in place. Victor whimpered. He tried to wriggle away to no avail. While he might have become more flexible and gained more stamina over his time here, he was not that much stronger. The servant easily held onto him, gasping and moaning as he continued to buck his hips until he came, splattering thick ropes of wet heat all over Vincent’s face and chest. Near about the same time, the other servant came as well. Both of his hands were free for just a moment but before he could rush down to his own cock, which was still held lazily in the hand of the man using his ass like a toy, two other servants stepped forward to make use of his empty hands. 

He had all but given up hope of being able to cum, resigning himself to being trapped in this position of giving relief but not getting any in return when the man clamping down onto his hips with bruising force suddenly ramped up the speed. The pace of his breathing picked up. Loud moans poured into Vincent’s ears. As he bounced up and down on the cushion, he begged and pleaded inside his mind for this to be that one little thing he needed to push him over the edge. It went on for what felt like an eternity then, finally, the man slammed forward, squashing the plump curves of Vincent’s ass against his pubic bone. His massive cock swelled up even bigger. There was a twitch, followed by a torrent of scalding hot cum flooding into him. He experienced the briefest moment of nirvana when he thought that it was finally going to happen – he could practically feel the jizz about to explode out of his cock. Then, it was over. Vanished with a whimper, leaving him feel even more frustrated than before. 

The man slipped out, leaving him feeling deplorably empty and infuriatingly soggy for a moment before someone else took his place. This one – Vincent could hardly see around the thick length rapidly sliding in and out of his mouth – didn’t last nearly as long. He was quickly replaced by another then another and another. The world became a blur of motion, punctuated by an increasing agitation. Despite his sweet words earlier, none of the servants seemed to notice his distress. They continued to fuck him in turns, rearranging him however they saw fit. He came close a couple more times – the most excruciating being when two of the servants decided it was time to fill his ass up to the brink – but could never get over that final precipice, to achieve that trembling nirvana. Time quickly lost any meaning. He slipped in and out of focus, unable to stand this repressive heat. 

By the time the servants were done with him, he was in a daze. Cum stained almost every inch of his skin. Panting raggedly, Vincent slowly pushed himself to his feet. His legs shook as he stumbled forward, ignoring the numerous hands that reached out to him. The servants lay in an exhausted heap on the floor. Several called out to him in sleepy voices. He barely heard them. The heat boiling in the base of his belly was beyond unbearable. He was a moment away from ripping his own cock off to get away from the pain of being repeatedly denied relief. His ass was nothing more than a mass of itchy muscle twitches. He staggered down the hallway, unsure of where he was going and uncaring of where he ended up. When he stepped out from behind the curtain, finding himself exactly where he’d been when the servant found him, he stopped. His first instinct was to return to Enki’s room. A vicious bubble of hope rose up in his chest. Maybe he had returned? Maybe he was back! 

Vincent sucked in a shaky breath. No, that was a foolish thought. If Enki was back, he would have come found him already, which meant he was still on his own. Whimpering, Vincent just stared vacantly at the ceiling for several moments before an idea managed to wriggle its way through the haze. He gasped softly, his eyes widening. That was it! He knew the way to finally get himself some relief. Drawing on the last reserves of his strength, he darted down the hallway. Enki had warned him to never go to the barn by himself – that the wolves could become rambunctious if he wasn’t around but Vincent was far beyond caring. After being taken down there so many times, he knew the way by heart. In no time at all, he was darting across the field stretched out underneath the strange sky. Skidding to a stop in front of the barn doors, he threw them open. Inside, the wolves were lounging lazily, peacefully sleeping in the warm afternoon. Large, shaggy heads lifted as he stumbled inside. 

Just like it was with the servants, the moment he showed, a tremble of excitement brought the wolves to their feet. Snuffling, snorting and chuffing, they tugged against their restraints. Bright pink tongues flickered out to lick drooling jowls. In those bright eyes, a vibrant burst of lust burned. Vincent shuddered, his exhaustion momentarily pushed away by glee. Yes…this was the right way! These beasts had already made him cum so many times. There was no doubt in his mind that they would finally be able to give him some relief. Without hesitation, he threw himself into the pile of fur. Powerful clawed hands grabbed hold of him. His legs were wrenched open. The shovel like head of one of their cocks quickly found his hole. With a snarling growl, the beast thrust upward, burying its massive length inside of his sloppy ass. At the same time, another wolf pressed in close, shoving its cock in as well, stretching him impossibly open. Vincent screamed shrilly. Another beast took advantage of his mouth being open, pushing its cock inside. The familiar musky taste spreading over his tongue brought him right to that edge.

The pleasure was immense, devastating but he…he still couldn’t cum! Vincent wailed loudly around the thick length stuffing his mouth full. The wolves moved with a familiar frenzy, fucking him without any care given to his pleasure. Bouncing in their hold, his head flopping limply, he begged incomprehensively around the cock to be allowed to cum. The pleasure, the pain, he couldn’t take it anymore! Cum-! Cum-! He needed to cum-! His penis-! His penis hurt so much-! His balls felt like they were going to burst! It was too much! He couldn’t take much more! Tears rolled down his burning cheeks. His body was a turbulent flame. Inside his ass, the two thick cocks smashed up into him, stirring him up, driving the treacherous pleasure higher and higher. With a burst of panic, he realized that something was wrong. Their movements, the way they clung to him, everything was so much harsher, harder than it usually was. 

A burst of cum exploding out of the cock in his mouth took him by surprise. Choking on the viscous, musky fluid, Vincent jerked his head away – only for a clawed hand to grab hold of his hair and rip it back into place. Another cock replaced the first, shoving its way down into his throat, completely cutting off his air supply. Black spots danced across his vision. He clung weakly to the matted fur of the beasts surrounding him. Despite the panic, the agony, it still felt incredible. His ass, his mouth, both were being so roughly used! Bucking his hips in time with the beasts’ thrusts, he moaned loudly when the two lengths inside him erupted in a fresh torrent of cum. It flooded into his belly, causing it to swell up. Still, he couldn’t cum. Even when he wrapped his hand around his aching length and began to rapidly pump, there was no relief to be found. Vincent whimpered and whined. How much more of this agony must he suffer?! 

The two wolves who’d just came didn’t slide out. Their cocks were still rock hard inside of him. Shifting over to make room, they chuffed loudly as another wolf closed in. Vincent gazed at him hazily, wondering distantly what it was going to do. He got his answer when a third cock pressed to his already stuffed full entrance. He managed the shortest squeal of disbelief before it cruelly thrust upwards. A hard jolt shook his legs. Eyes bulging, Vincent stared upwards without seeing much of anything. His ass-! His ass was so full-! Growling excitedly, the three began to move, viciously pounding into him – moving with such intensity, it felt like his ass was being turned inside out. The pleasure was terrifying. It roared through his body, overloading every nerve and vein, turning him into a burning spot of horrific ecstasy. No more-! He couldn’t take anymore-! Breaking-! He was breaking-! They were breaking him-! Die-! He was gonna die-! They were gonna kill him with their cocks-! 

Choking on the cock in his mouth, Vincent tried to push them away but if that didn’t work with the servants, it definitely wasn’t working now. The wolf fucking his mouth came as well. It pulled away, giving Vincent just enough time to cry out in a ragged, cracked voice, “Stop! I command you to stop!”

There was no response. The wolves didn’t even seem to realize he’d spoken. Vincent frantically looked around. What was going on?! They always used to listen to him! What had- his heart lurched painfully. Enki’s scent…His gaze darted down to his body. He was covered from head to toe in the servants’ cum. It must be masking Enki’s scent! Without that scent, there was nothing holding the wolves back from doing whatever they pleased! Dragging in sharp, ragged breaths, Vincent tried to bat away another cock when it was shoved in his face but the wolf simply forced his way inside. As the fleshy length slid across his tongue, it sent a fresh tremor of pleasure roaring down his spine. It was no use…it felt so fucking good. Was this going to be the end of him? Was he going to be driven to insanity? Was Enki going to find him a shattered mess when he returned? Vincent cried out softly when all three of the wolves slammed in at the same time. They began to rotate their hips, grinding against the senisitve interior of his ass with vigor. 

“Stop-!” He squealed around the cock in his mouth, “Break-! You’ll break me! You’ll-!”

“Well, well.” A familiar voice, laced with displeasure, cut him off. 

Everything went still. The wolves stopped moving entirely, their great heads swinging around to look towards the door. Vincent’s eyes widened. His heart leapt up into his throat. Standing in the entry, his arms crossed over his broad chest, was Enki. Vincent barely even registered the thunderous expression on his handsome face. At the sight of him, he exploded into tears. Wriggling weakly in the wolves’ hold, he threw his arms out towards his beautiful God. Enki gazed at him soberly for a moment then, with a sigh, strolled forward. The wolves shrunk back. A couple glanced around nervously while some others had the audacity to growl. Though, whatever resistance they planned on putting up was quickly silenced with a single look from Enki. Stopping in front of the mass pressed close to Vincent’s violently trembling body, he stared down at them, seeming to grow to gigantic height. Dark clouds formed above his head. With a tight smile on his face, he ordered in a low, calm voice that rumbled through the barn like a thunderclap, “Release him. Now.”

The wolves immediately obeyed. All four cocks slipped free from his holes. They scurried back, returning to their posts with their tails tucked between their legs. Vincent fell to the floor with a quiet thud. Gasping harshly, sweat and tears and mucus mixing together into a disgusting combination on his face, he weakly pushed himself up onto one hand. His arm shook from the weight placed on it. Mouth hanging open, sweaty hair clinging to his skin, Vincent stared down at the floor, unable to raise his head. He knew he was in trouble. He didn’t have to look at Enki’s face to know that. Swallowing hard, guilt and shame building up as a lump in the back of his throat, he waited for his God to say something…anything. Several long, tense moments of silence passed when Enki sighed once more. Vincent expected him to either just walk away or to drag him back to his bedroom, where a scalding hot bath was probably waiting for him. 

“I can’t leave you alone for a second.” Enki rumbled but there was a hint of amusement to his voice that gave Vincent a little hope. 

A powerful hand lashed down to grab hold of his ankle. With a yelp, Vincent found himself being dragged back. His legs were pushed up and over so they hung uselessly over his head. In this position, he was given a perfect view of his ass, which was…well, wrong. Instead of a simple, though sloppy, puckered hole, there was a bright red, large mass protruding from where his hole should have been. The wolves…they must have fucked him so hard that they pulled out some of his intestines…Vincent stared at it vacantly. No panic or distress, only a feeling that was along the lines of ‘well, this might as well happen’. Giving his head a shake, Enki leaned down to give him a disapproving look that made his insides quiver. Reaching down, he rubbed the pad of his finger across the prolapse. It was a strange sensation – not entirely pleasurable but still something that he wanted Enki to do more of. 

“Did I not say I would be back?”

Vincent swallowed hard, “Y…you did.”

“Then why did you not wait for me?”

Scalding heat poured into his cheeks. He longed to look away but knew that would be a massive mistake. Trembling, fresh tears coursing down his face, he forced out a tense, “N…need…needed-!”

“So greedy.” Enki murmured, pressing more firmly to the bulbous flesh, pulling another tremor from Vincent, “But…I suppose that this is my fault. I haven’t taught you well enough. You think that you still have some sort of autonomy – that when your body is crying out for me, you are free to go seek relief wherever you may find it. How did that go for you, my pet? Did my servants and my wolves give you all the relief you ever could have wanted?”

Vincent furiously shook his head, “C-couldn’t cum! Tried-! Couldn’t-! No matter how good…how good it felt, I couldn’t-! I couldn’t-!”

“You didn’t cum once?” Enki asked, a strange light igniting in his dark eyes. 

He shook his head again. 

“You are not lying to me, are you, Vincent?”

“Can’t…can’t lie to you.” Vincent mumbled, his bottom lip trembling. Enki glanced down to his cock, still standing straight up and an almost violent shade of purple by that point. He stared at it for a long moment then there was a shift in the air around them. A significant amount of the angry energy clinging to Enki dissipated. Slowly, a small but pleased smile spread across his handsome face. Vincent’s heart leapt up into his throat. He sobbed softly, carefully reaching out one hand to Enki, who took it into his own, bringing it to his lips to sweetly kiss his knuckles. 

“You still need a lot more training,” Enki murmured, his warm, fond gaze sliding down to Vincent, who shivered in anticipation underneath that gorgeous stare, “but you’ve suffered enough for today. Here…allow me to give you the relief you so desire.”

In a flash, the loose fabric hanging around Enki’s hips was gone. His massive, monstrous cock sprang up. A deranged shriek of excitement sailed through Vincent. Breathing erratically, his chest heaving, he stared, wide eyed and trembling, as his gorgeous God brought the huge head to his prolapsed anus. There was no wind up, no teasing, only a hard slam of Enki’s hips as he drove the flesh back inside. His cock glided in easily, welcomed with rapturous delight into his spasming hole. A scream that could have shattered glass ripped its way from his throat. Eyes rolling back into his head, tongue hanging lewdly out of his mouth, the corners of his lips turned up into a cheek breaking grin, Vincent came. Thick ropes of jizz splattered all over his face. Oh…he was a damn fool. The wolves, the servants, they could give him a certain amount of pleasure but there was nothing in comparison to what Enki gave to him. It was divine, nirvana, heavenly, otherworldly – so immensely powerful, it was like his entire body was being rewired. 

It was obvious now. The wolves, the servants – he could fuck both and have a fair amount of fun but no one would ever make him feel the same kind of ecstasy Enki did. How could he have possibly thought that this desperate itch would be scratched by inferior cocks? Squealing loudly, his hands flying up to press to his hole so he could feel Enki’s cock slamming in and out of him, Vincent came a second time only moments later. From somewhere above him, Enki’s booming laugh rang out. The sound ramped the pleasure up even higher, bringing it to such extremes, he couldn’t even make a sound. Digging his blunt fingernails into his skin, enraptured, overwhelmed, adoring the sensation of that monster cock stretching him open so wide, pushing into him so deep, Vincent gleefully took everything Enki had to offer. There existed nothing else. Only him and his gorgeous God – the entity he was meant to worship for the rest of eternity. 

After he had cum a fourth time, Enki paused. Straightening up, he glanced behind him, seemed to think for a moment then bent down to gather Vincent up into his arms. With his cock still buried deep inside his ass, he began to walk back towards the castle. Shamelessly bouncing in his hold, fucking himself on that beautiful length, Vincent kissed everywhere he could reach. There wasn’t enough awareness left in his pleasure bogged mind to make words so he left his actions speak for him. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple. Enki’s large, hot hands roamed over his body, replacing the itchy sensation of the servants’ cum drying to his skin with the intense tingling of his touch. 

“Will you ever do this again, my adorable Vincent?” Enki asked quietly. 

“No…!” Vincent gasped wetly, snuggling even closer, “Never…!”

“Good.” Enki huffed softly, “I was planning on having our fun with the servants at some point but now, both you and them need discipline and training.”

“Yes…” Vincent murmured happily. “Train me to be the best worshipper. I want to satisfy you completely.”

“You will.” Enki kissed the top of his head, “In time, I won’t be able to pull myself away from you. Even now, it’s difficult, though you take the brunt of it.”

“I’ll try harder next time…”

“I know you will.” Enki murmured fondly, gently nuzzling him, “For now, just enjoy yourself, little one. Your training starts tomorrow. I will break you down and rebuild you into a perfect vassal for my love.”

“Yes!” Vincent exclaimed hazily, pressing his face into Enki’s chest. The torture was finally over. His body was humming with happiness and pleasure. Even though he couldn’t stand the thought of being separated from Enki again, he would work hard to become a worshipper worthy of him.


End file.
